Shrek in the Ice Age
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: It's about Shrek and crew finding a time machine and they ended up in the Ice Age and met Manny and crew. Will the Shrek crew back to their own time? Or will they still get stuck in the Ice Age?
1. Chapter 1:Stuck in the Ice Age

_Hi I'm back,I just thought I could give the bug's life fanfiction a rest for a while.I'm uploading a new crossover and this crossover is Ice Age and of you who don't get why this could compare worlds is that example:Shrek has the same personality as on with the story._

* * *

Donkey was on his way to Shrek and Fiona's house until something metallic hit him in the head.

"Ow! Hey who threw that piece of junk?" Donkey asked looking around the empty swamp and crickets were chirping.

The 'piece of junk' happens to be a time machine it had a satellite,a small keyboard,a black screen,and it made a technologic walked around it and frowned then sniffed at looked at it once more then he shouted, "SHREK!" Then he ran to the door of Shrek's home and he stood up on his hind legs,then he slammed at the door with his hooves.

In five minutes,Shrek opened the door with Fiona holding the ogre triplets,Puss in Boots,Gingy,and the three blind mice behind him.

"What Donkey?" Shrek asked.

"I have to show you guys something! Follow me!" Donkey said as his friends followed him.

Donkey stopped at where the metallic object was.

"What is that thing?" Puss in Boots asked as he examined it.

"I don't know Puss but it has some devices to it." Shrek said.

* * *

In the Ice Age. . .

Manny,Ellie,Diego,Sid,Peaches,Crash and Eddie were walking in the valley to go to a new location and it was still snowing and they were glad that the dinosaurs weren't coming up to their territory anymore.

"The snowstorm is not as bad as it used to be." Manny commented on the snowflakes falling.

"You're right, it isn't." Ellie smiled still carrying Peaches in her trunk.

"Are we there yet?" Crash whined.

"Crash,will you quit complaining?You're giving me a headache." Eddie said annoyed.

"Will you two knock it off?" Manny said helplessly, "it's bad enough to travel like this than you two to complain."

"But,he started it." Eddie said pointing to Crash.

"I don't care who started it I'm ending it." Manny said.

Then Crash and Eddie turned their backs on each other looking the other way with their arms crossed.

"Hey Manny how much time is it going to take to be there?" Diego finally asks.

"Probably a day or two." Manny answered.

"Manny,I'm bored!" Sid complained.

"Shut up Sid." Manny said sternly.

* * *

Back in the swamp. . .

Shrek and the crew were still looking at the weird metallic object.

"Do you think we should test it out?" Donkey asked.

"I don't know Donkey it looks pretty risky." Shrek said uncertainly.

"Shrek,honey,I think we should test it out." Fiona said.

Shrek sighed, "Fine."

Then Donkey,with his hooves typed in the year of where he wants to go:25,000 B.C.

Then the metallic thing vibrated and it scanned Donkey and the others and it zapped them to the year.

When they were in 25,000 B.C. it was snowing and Shrek and the others looked around the location.

"Guys,I think this must be a time machine." Shrek said.

"I think it is a time machine!" Donkey said happily.

"Amigo,we should go back it's freezing." Puss in Boots said.

"I'm turning into a frozen cookie!" Gingy said as he crossed his arms and chattered.

"I see that this will work perfectly." One of the blind mice said.

"You can't see it!" the other blind mice said.

"No I don't want to go back!" Donkey said.

"Give me that!" Puss in Boots said as he and Donkey wrestled with the time machine.

Then as the wrestled the device it broke into pieces.

"This is all your fault!" Donkey and Puss said to each other at the same time.

"Will you two shut up!" Shrek said, "it's both of your fault!"

Donkey and Puss looked at Shrek then at each other and glared.

"Shrek we need to get our kids out of the cold." Fiona said as she tried to keep the ogre triplets warm.

"Well jackets weren't invented yet so we need something else for this weather." Shrek said.

"Like what?" Donkey asked.

"Fur from another animal." Shrek shrugged.

Then they saw a squirrel that goes by the name of Scrat walking across the ice with a different acorn in his hand with Scratte beside (I know that Scratte was trapped in the other worls but I didn't like how it end).

"Hey! You two!" Shrek said to Scrat and Scratte.

Scrat and Scratte frozed and they turned to look at Shrek.

"You see,my kids are cold so can we borrow your fur for a minute?" Shrek asked.

Scrat and Scratte looked at Shrek then screamed and ran away from him. Shrek sighed helplessly.

"Maybe we'll find something else." Fiona said.

"You're right." Shrek said as he spotted three mammoths,a sloth,a sabertooth tiger,and two possums walking past them, "How about their fur?"

Then Donkey and his friends ran and stopped in front of the animals that were walking along the side.

Manny,Ellie,and Peaches let out a trumpet when they stopped.

"Hey!" Manny said angrily, "Watch it!"

"You watch it!" Shrek retorted back.

Manny and Shrek glared at each other then Ellie and Fiona stopped their husbands and turned them away.

Then the Ice Age group and the Shrek group talked to each other.

"They could help us." Fiona whispered to Shrek.

"They look like dangerous animals I'm not sure about that Fiona." Shrek said.

"Manny they look strange I don't know what they are." Sid said.

"Neither do I Sid." Said Manny.

Then they all stopped talking and introduced each other.(I'm too lazy to do it).

As soon as they introduced to each other and Shrek asked Manny, "Can you all help us?"

Manny was about to say something when Sid said, "All of you are weird and we haven't seen you before."

"Don't tell me,another annoyance?" Shrek asked Manny helplessly.

"Yeah." Manny said dully, "that's Sid all right."

"So are you all going to help us or what?" Shrek asked.

"Sure we can." Ellie said, "Now what can we help you with?"

"Can you help us get back to our time?" Fiona asked, "You see,we found a weird metallic thing,it's called a time machine." Fiona glanced at Donkey and Puss, "and it broke so we're trying to find our way back."

"Sure we can help you." Manny said.

"As long as Puss doesn't fight with me!" Diego said glaring at Puss.

"Lo siento Amigo,I don't want to put up with you." Puss said.

"Whatever." Diego rolled his eyes.

"You know Manny you're kind of fat for a mammoth." Donkey said.

"I'm not fat! It's my poofy fur." Manny said annoyed.

"I agree with you Donkey." Sid whispered to Donkey.

When Manny,Ellie,and Peaches saw the ogre triplets. Ellie said to Shrek and Fiona, "We should make your kids and Peaches play dates."

"Yeah we can,what do you think Shrek?" Fiona said to her husband.

"I don't see why not." Shrek shrugged.

"Can we go now?" Crash and Eddie said at the same time.

"Shut up Crash and Eddie." Manny and Shrek said at the same time.

Then they all left the area.

* * *

_Review._


	2. Chapter 2:Becoming friends

_Okay I'm !_

* * *

The Ice Age group and Shrek group were still and Manny seemed to get annoyed with Sid and Donkey singing the same song over and over again.

Shrek covered his ears and after awhile Crash finally said, "so Shrek,what kind of animal are you?"

"For the tenth time I'm an ogre!" Shrek said annoyed.

"Okay,okay." Crash said.

Finally when Sid and Donkey stopped singing that song Sid said, "hey Manny,remember when we took the baby back to his family and I checked his diaper and--"

"Aw,no not that story again!" Manny said helplessly.

"and I tricked you and threw the diaper over your face." Sid laughed.

"Stop it Sid,it's not funny, it's disgusting." Manny said.

"I think it's funny,come on mammoth! Have a sense of humor!" Donkey encouraged.

"You really are an annoyance." Manny thought but instead he said, "just shut up."

"Don't worry about Donkey,he annoys me on some days." Shrek said.

* * *

"Ellie,does your mate get mad easily?" Fiona asked her mammoth friend as she still carried the ogre triplets.

"Well he is sometimes grumpy," Ellie said still carrying Peaches, "but he's really a good guy."

"So how did you get Crash and Eddie to join with you in the herd?" Fiona questioned.

"Oh they're my adopted see,when I was about Peaches' age my parents abandoned me and that's when I saw an opossum mother in the tree and well,she adopted me and I lived like an opossum." Ellie said.

"Why do you call your kid Peaches?" Fiona said.

"Manny and I named her after Manny's favorite fruit and our codeword for when the baby was coming." Ellie answered. "Did you and Shrek think of a codeword for when your triplets are coming?"

"No." Fiona said.

* * *

Diego glared daggers at Puss in boots and Puss let out a hiss.

"What are those on your feet?" Diego asked.

"For the third time they're boots." Puss said, "They are like shoes except you wear them when you go hunting or when it's cold outside!"

Sid overheard the conversation, "What are shoes?" He asked.

Shrek seemed to overhear the conversation too and he pulled Puss aside and said softly to him, "Puss,we're in 25,000 B.C remember? Shoes didn't exist yet and you have to be careful on how you explain this to these weird old time animals."

"Si,I know but it's hard being specific." Puss said.

Shrek didn't say anything else so he just kept on walking.

"Guys it's cold!" Donkey complained, "I don't know how you weird animals are used to this."

Manny whacked Donkey with his trunk. "Listen,I already had one annoying animal complaining today and I'll pummel you if you complain again."

"You sound like Shrek." Donkey muttered to himself.

"Manny! That's not how you respect other animals!" Ellie said disapprovingly, "if Peaches complained then would you threaten her like how you threatened Sid just now?"

"No," Manny said, "it's different for Peaches but for these two annoyances." Manny glanced at Sid and Donkey, "I tell them to shut up."

"So do I." Shrek said.

"Boys. . ." Fiona and Ellie said.

The three blind mice kept on bumping into random objects and into each noticed this and he grabbed all of the three mice in his trunk and put them on his back.

"Thank you,you furry mammoth." One of the three blind mice said.

"No problem." Manny said. "I was tired of you three bumping into things."

Gingy was really cold so he fell down and shivered and Peaches struggled to get out of her mother's trunk and wanted to be let down so Ellie put her mammoth calf down then picked Gingy up and put him on her back where Crash and Eddie were.

"Ooh,snacktime." Eddie said as he tried to take the gumdrop buttons off of Gingy.

"No,not the gumdrop buttons!" Gingy cried out, "and don't eat me,leave the cookie alone."

"But I am so hungry!" Eddie said.

"Eat something else." Gingy said, not caring.

Then Crash,not caring what Gingy said picked up Gingy said, "No! Don't eat me!"

"Crash!" Ellie scolded, "put the poor cookie down right now!"

"Fine!" Crash said as he put Gingy down, "there,happy?"

Peaches kept up and got into the middle of the herd and she trumpeted for entertainment.

Manny chuckled as Peaches did that, "you are so cute!" Manny said.

* * *

The Ice Age and Shrek group travelled for a few hours until they saw a cave and spend the night there.

The Ice Age group gotten themselves comfortable and the ogre triplets were cold so Shrek asked one of the group to get the firewood.

"I'll do it." Sid said, "since I'm fire king!"

"What's he talking about?" Shrek asked.

"It's a long story." Manny said.

When Sid got back from collecting the firewood he got out two rocks and rubbed them together and it made a spark and it fired up then he set it down on the firewood and it made a big fire.

The ogre triplets walked over to Peaches and Peaches and the ogre triplets started playing with each other.

Puss in Boots took off his hat,his boots,and put his sword on the big rock near him and the Ice Age group and Shrek group started the thought it would be painful to sleep on the ground but he remembered that he slept on the ground before and he was used to it so he thought it was no big thing.

Peaches and the ogre triplets were already asleep with the ogre triplets snuggling up next to Peaches' fur since it was so cold and they had to get and Donkey found some places to sleep and they dozed off talking in their sleep.

Then the Ice Age group and Shrek group all slept getting ready for the big day.

* * *

_Alright I know it was a tad bit rushed but my hands were getting next chapter will be uploaded ._


	3. Chapter 3: The winterstorm

_Hi sorry I didn't upload this in a while. I was busy with the Bug's Life fanfiction stories. (One of my favorite Pixar movies ever, besides Toy Story) so yeah,here is the new chapter,enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Shrek woke up with his back aching a little from sleeping on the hard rock ground and shivering from the wind that was blowing snowflakes inside of the cave. He now wished that Donkey never showed him and the others the time machine and he also wished that Donkey and Puss in boots never broke it,because if they didn't break it then they wouldn't be stuck in 25.000 B.C in the first place.

"Nyahh." Sid talked in his sleep.

"Ahhh! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" Donkey moved his legs.

Manny woke up from Donkey that was talking in his sleep. Manny looked at Shrek in a questioning way.

"Just whack him with your trunk." Shrek mouthed to the mammoth bull.

Manny seemed to get what Shrek was saying,so he got up, walked up to Donkey and whack him in the head.

"Ow! What the....?" Donkey started,but was interrupted by Manny and Shrek saying shh.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Manny whispered angrily and harshly.

"I have sleep issues." Donkey whispered back.

"I don't care,you could have woken everyone up." Shrek whispered.

"Ah! Mini sloths!" Sid said waking up from the nightmare.

"Shh." Shrek and Manny said at the same time.

It was too late,everyone else woke up and yawned.

"What time is it?" Puss in boots asked,stretching.

"Probably nine-thirty." Fiona guessed.

"We have to keep going." Shrek said.

The Shrek group and the Ice Age group walked out of the cave and out to the snowy enviornment. Donkey shivered through the freezing temperature.

"Why couldn't we be in the stone age?" Donkey groaned to Shrek.

"I don't know," Shrek said calmly. "why couldn't we IGNORE THE TIME MACHINE AND ACT LIKE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN?" Shrek said angrily.

"Gee,calm down it's not like it's the end of the world." Sid replied,overhearing the conversation.

"Was I talking to you?" Shrek said to Sid.

"No." Sid replied slowly.

"Then be quiet." Shrek said.

"Shrek,honey, don't act so stubborn." Fiona said calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fiona," Shrek said, "it's just that my back is killing me from sleeping on the hard ground."

"Get over it ogre!" Crash and Eddie said at the same time.

Shrek glared at Crash and Eddie.

"Crash,Eddie!" Ellie said sternly.

"Well,he should." Eddie insisted.

Manny shooked his head,tired of this debate and the arguing and drama going on. Diego looked at Manny with the 'please kill me now' look.

"Hey Manny,can we ride on your back?" One of the three blind mice asked.

"Sure." Manny said as he layed down and let the mice climb on his back.

"Okay,can we keep going?" Shrek asked.

"Sure." Ellie said.

"LET'S RIDE!" Eddie said. **(Bug's Life Hopper's quote reference,I know, force of favorite quote sequence.)**

The Ice Age group and Shrek group looked at Eddie with a stunned expression.

"What? I felt like saying it." Eddie said.

The Ice Age group and Shrek group then kept on walking. The walk took a few hours and Manny and Shrek were annoyed by Sid's and Donkey's singing.

Fast Tony walked up to them,holding big heavy fur from another animal.

"Hey, ma'am I see that your kids are getting cold." Fast Tony said to Fiona, "it's free and it can keep your kids warm." Fast Tony added, looking at the ogre triplets that were shivering.

"Thanks." Shrek and Fiona said at the same time as they took the fur and wrapped it around the ogre triplets.

"Well, I gotta go,I have to keep on selling stuff." Fast Tony said as he walked away.

"Who was that guy?" Donkey asked.

"Oh,that's Fast Tony." Diego replied.

"Why do they call him Fast Tony?" Gingy questioned.

"I've been asking that same question to myself." Diego said, "and I'm guessing he's fast at selling objects."

"He's crazy." Shrek said.

"Yeah,he is." Puss in Boots agreed.

"Lets keep moving,the snowstorm is about to be worse." Manny said.

Ellie picked up Peaches so she won't run off. Peaches doesn't usually run off and Ellie sometimes lets her walk on her own;it just depends.

Peaches looked at her mother curiously. "I just want to keep you safe,sweetie." Ellie said to her mammoth calf.

"Shrek,this weather is not healthy it's about -10 degrees out here." Fiona said to her husband, "we need to get back to our time and fast."

"You're right Fiona." Shrek said, "and we might suffer from hypothermia."

"Hypothermia?" Crash,Eddie,Sid,and Donkey said in a questioning way.

"It's a type of sickness that makes you feel cold on the outside and the inside." Shrek explained, "and it can kill you."

"I don't wanna suffer from hypothermia." Donkey said.

Puss in boots was having a hard time keeping up,he was using his sword to trudge across the snow,but it was no use;he feel down,about to give up.

"Puss!" Donkey exclaimed.

The Ice Age group and Shrek group were looking behind them and they saw that Puss in boots was on the ground,freezing to death.

"It's okay,amigos." Puss gasped, "go on without me."

"Puss,we are not leaving you here." Fiona said.

"I'll carry him on the way." Manny said as he used his trunk to pick up Puss in boots and set him on his back.

"Hey Manny,I'm tired can you carry me?" Donkey asked.

"No." Manny said.

"Why?" Donkey said.

"Because I have a lot of animals on board." Manny said.

"Ellie,can you carry me?" Donkey asked.

"Sure,hey Manny can you hold Peaches for a minute?" Ellie said to her mate.

"Sure." Manny smiled as Ellie handed Peaches to Manny.

"Hi there,little Peaches." Manny said.

Ellie picked up Donkey and put him on her back and Crash and Eddie got out of Donkey's way.

"Thanks." Donkey said.

"Happy to help." Ellie said,

* * *

Review. Oh and if you see any mistakes or if I need to add something,let me know.


	4. Chapter 4:Facing Frank and Carl

_Alright,my writer's block is cured and now I'm uploading the next chapter of Shrek in the Ice Age. Are you happy now,people? And sorry I didn't upload it I was too busy working on my Bug's Life fanfiction story:Nymph years. So here we go._

* * *

Donkey was on Ellie's back with Crash and Eddie on board. Donkey examined the landscape as the herd were walking,ignoring Crash and Eddie who were busy trying to annoy him. And Donkey thought _he_ and Sid were the most annoying animals in the herd.

"Are you doing okay up there,Donkey?" Ellie asked.

"I'm fine." Donkey said.

"You're smelly." Crash said to Donkey.

"Yeah,and you're a talking,flea-spreading rat." Donkey replied.

"Ooh,he got ya good,Crash." Eddie said.

"Shut up." Crash said.

Ellie sighed. Her brothers and the donkey are giving her a hard time.

On the way,Sid saw two tough rhinos that were napping and were alert in case if any animal were bothering them or trying to steal their leaves that were spread around them---which was also food. Sid thought of something then he looked at Donkey who was still on Ellie's back.

"Hey Donkey. Come down here for a second I got a plan." Sid mouthed to Donkey.

"What?" Donkey mouthed back,not understanding what Sid is mouthing.

Sid did a gesture to tell him to come down for a second. Donkey seemed to understand.

"Hey Ellie,I'm not tired anymore,so can I be let down from here please?" Donkey asked.

"Of course,Donkey." Ellie smiled. Ellie used her trunk and grabbed Donkey,and set him down on his feet on the ground.

"Thanks." Donkey said.

To Sid,Donkey said, "now what is it you want?"

Sid looked at the rest of the herd that was now walking ahead of them. He looked at the tough rhinos and whispered, "Follow me." Sid head over to the sleeping rhinos with Donkey following him. "Quick,get a rock." Sid whispered.

Donkey nodded and he saw a rock that was a few feet away from him. Donkey ran to get the rock,grabbed it with his mouth,and ran back to Sid.

"Thanks," Sid said,wiping the saliva that was on his hands. "Next time,use your hooves to carry the rock so I don't have to touch your spit."

"I'm a donkey,I can't carry things with my hooves." Donkey said.

Sid ignored him.

"Should I eat their leaves?" Donkey questioned.

"Yes,but save some for me." Sid said.

Donkey walked to the sleeping rhinos,and begin to eat the food quietly. Sid bounced the rock in the air a couple of times,then he threw at one of the rhinos. Hard. Then Sid went and took some leaves.

The two rhinos woke up and was trying to figure out who was eating the leaves. Sid noticed the rhinos glaring at him.

"Uh,Donkey?" Sid said.

"Not now,I'm busy." Donkey said,eating the leaves.

"But Donkey." Sid said.

"Carl." Frank started.

"Easy,Frank." Carl said calmly.

"They are taking our lunch." Frank said.

Donkey looked up from eating and he and Sid looked at the two mean rhinos. Sid and Donkey slowly backed away from the two rhinos.

"We're sorry. It was a mistake." Sid quickly said.

"We were just hungry." Donkey said.

"And we'll just be going now." Sid said,continuing to back away.

"You aren't going anywhere." Carl said,he and Frank were smirking evilly.

Sid's legs were jiggling and Donkey's ears were back,now scared of the rhinos. Sid thought of what to do to get away,glancing at the Shrek group and Ice Age group that were still walking,not knowing what's going on or paying attention to who's not present.

"Look,dandelions!" Sid pointed to imaginary dandelions.

"Where?" Carl and Frank said cheerfully,falling for Sid's trick.

Sid and Donkey quickly took off running,both happy that they're running away from the dangerous,malevolent rhinos.

"I don't see any dandelions." Frank sneered.

"Neither do I." Carl said.

When Carl and Frank turned around,they saw Donkey and Sid running from them. "Get 'em!" Frank said. With that,Frank and Carl started chasing Sid and Donkey.

"Get back here,fur-balls!" Frank shouted threateningly.

"I didn't know you're a fast runner! I thought sloths were supposed to be slow." Donkey said,panting.

"Well,this sloth is fast." Sid pointed at himself,panting.

Sid and Donkey looked behind them and Frank and Carl were still chasing them. "Come back here,annoying animals!" Carl shouted.

"MANNY!" Sid shouted. "SHREK!" Donkey shouted.

"MANNY,SHREK!" Donkey and Sid shouted at the same time.

Frank and Carl were still chasing the annoying animals that woke them up. Donkey and Sid were still running and when Donkey and Sid caught up with the group,Donkey hid behind Shrek,and Sid hid behind Manny.

"What's going on here?" Manny asked.

"We have a problem here." Sid said,pointing at the rhinos that came toward the herd.

The rhinos stopped running and they looked at Manny dangerously.

"I told you to keep that annoying over-grown weasel away from us,mammoth." Carl growled. "And now look,you brought another annoying animal along the road."

"Listen,rhino." Manny said dangerously. "This donkey is not even mine,it's the ogre's annoying animal." Manny pointed at Shrek.

"Donkey is an annoying talking animal." Shrek corrected and to Frank and Carl he said, "why don't you pick on another annoying animal besides the ones in the group?"

"I got them!" Puss said,hissing as he jumped down from Manny's back. "Stay back! I got a sword!"

Frank and Carl snickered. "Aw,look at the cute wittle kitty,trying to threaten us and using a wittle sword to try and attack us." Frank said in mocking baby talk.

Puss hissed and growled at the rhinos. "En guarde!" Puss said,waving his sword around,and poking it in Carl's leg.

Nothing happened, the sword didn't seem to hurt Carl. Frank and Carl looked at each other,then looked at Puss and smirked evilly.

"Aye. I think the sword isn't sharp enough." Puss said,a little disappointed,poking at the point of the sword.

"Hey,can't you just let them off the hook this time?" Ellie questioned,defending Donkey and Sid.

"Yeah,I mean,it's only this one time." Fiona said,intervening.

Frank and Carl glared at Fiona and Ellie then they both snorted. "Fine,just keep those annoying animals away from us and no one gets hurt." Carl said,annoyed.

"And remember something." Frank glanced at Shrek and Manny, "if you two don't keep those annoying animals with you at all times,you'll be sorry."

Shrek and Manny rolled their eyes and said, "fine."

Carl and Frank gave them a warning look,then they walked away. "Thanks guys." Donkey and Sid smiled. Manny whacked Sid in the head and Shrek whacked Donkey in the head. "You're very lucky that those rhinos didn't pummel you." Manny said angrily. "Yeah,you almost got us in trouble." Shrek said angrily.

"We're sorry." Donkey and Sid replied.

Manny and Shrek sighed.

"Alright,guys lets keep walking." Manny said calmly.

The Shrek group and the Ice Age group continued walking,and Puss got on Manny's back again,and examined his sword and testing on how sharp it is. He mumbled about the rhinos in quiet Spanish,and mumbled about how his sword isn't sharp enough and thinking that he needs a new sword.

* * *

_Okay,I know that it's rushed,but that's all I can think of. R&R._

_I probably won't upload the next chapter until next month because not only that I'm going to finish writing Nymph years, and begin writing a Bug's Life novelization POV on my favorite character, Hopper (and not to mention having writer's block for the next chapter),but I still have to finish my school stuff. So,sorry that I'm going to keep you guys waiting,but I have a few things on my plate that I need to finish. And sorry if this chapter is too short.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Talking about the adventures

_Sorry it took me long,but I'm back to writing the next chapter :)!_

* * *

Puss was still testing his sword,and he kept on mumbling badly about Frank and Carl,and how they should get a life,and stop torturing other animals.

"I'm bored," Donkey groaned after a while.

"You keep on saying that again,I'll tear you apart," Diego growled.

"Wow,touchy," Donkey mumbled.

Shrek thought about his swamp,and how he really missed it. He's never been that long way from home since the time he was going on a quest for Lord Farquaad,and when he went to Far Far Away to meet Fiona's parents. Shrek sighed as he continued thinking about the swamp.

"What's wrong,Shrek?" Donkey asked.

"I just miss the swamp. That's all," Shrek said gloomily.

"Aw,cheer up,Shrek. We'll be back in future in no time!" Donkey said optimistically.

"What's a swamp?" Eddie asked.

"A swamp is a land that has muggy areas,and it gets real hot there," Shrek explained. "It also has wild animals,and all of the bugs you can eat."

"Oh." Eddie replied.

"I forgot to ask: What did you do in your time period?" Sid questioned.

"I saved Fiona from the dragon," Shrek answered.

"I thought dragons aren't real," Manny said.

"They are real," Shrek said. Then he continued with the story. "So anyway,it was part of the quest to get my swamp back and free the fairy tale creatures."

"Who made up the quest?" Ellie asked.

"Lord Farquaad," Shrek said.

"Was Lord Farquaad a bad guy?" Sid asked.

"Yes,yes,he was." Shrek answered. Then he laughed, "don't forget he was short. I could have beaten him up and win."

"You aren't the only one who has faced a bad guy," Diego said plainly.

"You faced a bad guy?" Puss questioned,looking up from trying to sharpen his sword.

"Yes," Diego said. "The bad guy was named Soto."

"What did he do that was bad?" Gingy said.

"He made me try to get the human baby,and he did other stuff to boss me around." Diego said,then snarled, "he's just too lazy to do all of it. I'm just glad he died,but it makes me angry when I think about what he did to me."

"Well,Soto's dead,and never coming back," Shrek said,trying to calm Diego down. "And he won't boss you around ever again."

"Yeah," Diego agreed.

"So what happened to Farquaad after you rescued Fiona?" Crash questioned.

"He forced Fiona to marry him,then she rejected him,and she turned into an ogre." Shrek said.

"And that's when Dragon came in," Donkey interrupted. "She ate Farquaad,and that's when he died."

"That's when I knew Short-stack wasn't coming back," Shrek said.

Donkey laughed. "Good one,Shrek!"

"Don't push me," Blind mice #1 said,pushing Blind Mice # 2.

"How about you move over!" Blind mice # 2 said.

"You both are taking up the whole room!" Blind Mice # 3 said angrily.

"HOW ABOUT YOU THREE SHUT UP!" Manny shouted in an annoyed way. "I can live with the three of you fighting!"

"Well,he was pushing me," Blind Mice # 2 intrigued,pointing at his brother.

"I don't care. Be quiet." Manny said harshly.

"You know,you're kinda fat,Manny." Donkey said. "I think that's why you have anger issues."

"I'm not fat,my fur is just poofy. Don't get it confused," Manny argued.

"Fine,if you say so," Donkey said.

"Hey,Manny,can we go to Dinotopia again?" Sid asked. "I really liked it there."

"Sure,why not?" Manny said.

"What's Dinotopia?" Gingy asked.

"Dinotopia is a world full of dinosaurs,and Buck lives there," Ellie said.

"Who's Buck?" Puss questioned.

"He's a weasel with an eye patch over his eye." Crash said.

"I want to see the dinosaurs and meet Buck,can we?" Donkey asked,looking at Shrek.

"Sure we can. It wouldn't hurt to make a few stops along the way," Shrek said.

* * *

_Okay,that's all I got. I know it doesn't seem much,but it's better than nothing! :)_

_I'm sorry if it seems rushed,and that I took too long,but sometimes you have to postpone of when you're gonna write the next chapter (I think y'all know that). And sorry if it's short.  
_

_R&R.  
_


End file.
